


夏溺（十五）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十五）

　　八年前的秋分，九月二十三日，上午八点四十，K1075，六号车厢。  
　　B市飘毛毛细雨，夏勉出门没带伞，拉上黑色连帽衫的帽子站在出站口等待。  
　　K1075晚点三十五分钟，夏勉用手机玩了两局俄罗斯方块，列车才终于到站。他看见李笠顺着人流走出来。背上背着一个大背包，手中推着26寸行李箱，满脸都是坐了整夜火车后的疲倦。  
　　夏勉把帽子取下，站在原地喊：“李笠。”  
　　他的声音不大，只是正常音量，但是李笠听到了。他转过头，视线在纷杂旅客中来回寻找，找到了夏勉。  
　　他的倦容一扫而空，推动行李箱，向夏勉小跑过来。  
　　“久等了……”李笠说，“您没带伞出门吗？请等一下，我去买两把雨伞。”  
　　“不需要。”  
　　夏勉拉住他，将他抱到行李箱上坐着，微俯下身，和他对视。  
　　李笠买的是硬座票，几乎一夜没睡。快到站时打了瓶水潦草洗漱一下，就干等着列车到站，没休息好，又没吃早餐，所以脸色因低血糖而发白。  
　　夏勉捧着他的脸，在他唇上吻了一下：“我开了车来，推你过去。”  
　　李笠有些慌张，不知要先为夏勉在人来人往的出站广场上吻他惊讶，还是先为夏勉让他坐在箱子上推着走惊讶。他呆了几秒，说：“我的箱子质量不好，不能这么坐……”  
　　夏勉置若罔闻。  
　　他大二考到驾照，紧接着就计划攒钱买车。刚巧碰上一个全国竞赛奖金不菲，他拿到特等奖，全款买下一辆中档车。  
　　他想，如果李笠秋天要来，那这辆他完全凭借自己的能力拥有的第一台车，副驾驶要让李笠第一个坐。  
　　  
　　李笠实习的地点在大学城附近，一家专业美术培训机构。他先做助教带业余兴趣班，如果做得不错，可以转去带艺考班，忙一点苦一点，但收入会大幅提高。  
　　夏勉的学校也在大学城中，他租的房子距离两人上班上课的地方都不远，所以他不同意李笠去住机构安排的宿舍，他让李笠住在他的房子里，和他一起睡仅有的一个房间。  
　　单身公寓挤入两个人，李笠的行李箱摊开，个人私物填满了夏勉独自一人无法填满的空间。  
　　床是一米五的尺寸，靠墙摆放。一个成年男性睡稍显宽敞，两个就有些拥挤。李笠睡在靠墙那面，夏勉每晚都拥着他，在秋夜的清凉中用紧贴的身躯闷出热汗。李笠迷迷糊糊睡着，偶尔会热醒，轻轻挣一下，换来夏勉收得更紧的怀抱。  
　　夏勉要上课，花大把时间在图书馆刻苦自习，社交，还要参与项目组和竞赛。  
　　李笠则要教课、备课，和学生打交道，主动包揽公寓内的所有家务活。两人的时间都排得满满当当，是悠闲惬意的夏日看不到的另一副模样。  
　　李笠休假时夏勉不一定有空，夏勉得空时李笠极有可能被艺考班叫过去帮忙。两人不在筋疲力尽的夜里做爱，而是抓紧时间在一天的计划还未开始的清晨纠缠。  
　　公寓不是别墅，夏勉在任何一处都可以压倒李笠。客厅兼餐厅内摆放的小沙发沾染了李笠最多的体液，他时常吃着吃着早餐就被夏勉夺走碗，按在沙发上又急又猛地做一次。如果时间来得及，就做两次，并将吻痕留在显眼的位置。  
　　培训机构里的人都知道李笠有“男友”，两人同居在一起，性生活过得极其放肆。  
　　他们背地里猜测这个“男友”是Alpha还是Beta，是大腹便便的猥琐老男人还是年轻气盛的小伙子。李笠会在休息间隙拿他那台半个巴掌大的直板机打电话，语气温柔乖顺，一声声着“您”，所以众人推测他的“男友”就算不是猥琐老男人，年龄也一定大他很多。  
　　某个加班的深夜，夏勉开车来机构接李笠，第一次在他的同事面前露面。众人才知道李笠的“男友”是年轻帅气的Alpha，穿着讲究，气质出众，一看就是好家境好教养的人。  
　　“李笠，不介绍一下吗？”同事笑着调侃，“是不是你男朋友？”  
　　李笠吓一跳，因“男朋友”三个字慌了神。他摇摇头，解释说：“是朋友。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“真的只是朋友……”  
　　李笠看向夏勉，见他沉默着，对李笠的说法没有异议。  
　　  
　　驾车回公寓的路上，李笠的心悬着 ，始终对称谓问题心有余悸。  
　　他实在不知道该怎么定义自己和夏勉的关系。如果有人问起来，他将夏勉说成“我老师的儿子”，一定是最妥帖最不出错的答案。  
　　十字路口，夏勉停车等红灯。路边的冷光照进车窗，映得他的脸半明半暗。  
　　“我不记得我们什么时候成了‘朋友’。”他说。  
　　李笠愣了愣，心口突然揪起来疼：“对不起，我一时说快了……明天上班我会和同事解释清楚。”  
　　“你明天几点上班？”  
　　“八点。”  
　　“能请假吗？”  
　　“……如果我实在没空，可以和下午的人换一个班。”  
　　“那就换班。”夏勉的语气近似于命令。  
　　深秋风凉，门窗紧闭的公寓却热得像是已经过去了的三伏天。  
　　刚进公寓的门，夏勉就将李笠拽进房间，翻找出曾经用在李笠身上的道具，眼罩、口球、跳蛋、手脚铐，一个都没有少。  
　　“都能自己戴吧。”夏勉靠在墙边，冷眼旁观道，“自己做来试试。”  
　　道具熟悉而陌生，李笠看着它们，第二年暑假被夏勉抛置一旁整整两个小时的回忆尽数翻涌上来。他记得那些不自控、不可见的快感，它们像蚂蚁一样侵蚀他的骨头，将他啮得千疮百孔。  
　　“不愿意？”  
　　夏勉问出了和当时一样的问句。  
　　李笠眨眨干涩的眼睛，拿起口球看了一会，估摸清楚尺寸后，就“啊”的张开嘴，用指尖推着硅胶球咬进口腔，再系上脑后的皮绳。  
　　唾液快速分泌，很快就会顺着下唇流出口腔。李笠有些发抖，跪在床上发了一会呆，才迟缓地脱去上衣外套和裤子，向前趴跪，用手为自己扩张。  
　　夏勉早晨刚和他做过，前天早上也做过。如此频繁的被Alpha使用的地方，想用手指捅开并不困难。  
　　李笠用手挡着脸，却忽略不了夏勉的视线。那是一道抽离在外的视线，不随他一起沉浮欲海。他忍着羞耻用三根手指将自己抽插到能发出水声的程度，胸口起起伏伏，伸手去拿跳蛋。  
　　开关打开，小椭球震得他手心发麻。他将跳蛋抵在穴口往里推，进入得比想象中顺利，几乎不需要他用力，张合的穴口就主动将跳蛋吸了进去。  
　　李笠腰一塌，拽着床单剧烈喘息。  
　　口水垂坠下来，一滴滴落在床单上。李笠视线朦胧，眼泪不知什么时候也掉了下来，流得远比唾液凶猛。  
　　他缓了好一会，才以跪姿直起上身。为避免用含着跳蛋的屁股坐在床上，他艰难地维持跪姿，扭向身后给自己拷脚拷。他失败了很多次，身体摇摇晃晃，千辛万苦也没能完成。  
　　“哭什么？”  
　　夏勉走过来，抚摸李笠的脸颊。他眼底有红血丝，像兽类捕食时饥饿的红眼。  
　　“自己一个人做不到吗？”  
　　李笠点头，哭得上气不接下气。口球令他无法用嘴巴呼吸，他哭得太厉害了，单用鼻子来不及换气，整张脸都憋出缺氧的红色。  
　　夏勉给他取下口球，拿出跳蛋，吻他的眼睑和泪，等他呼吸一会，再去深吻他的唇。  
　　“朋友可以这样对你吗？”夏勉问，“我操了你这么多次，竟然是你的‘朋友’？”  
　　李笠拽着夏勉的衣服，哭得止不住。  
　　夏勉让他用道具折辱自己，现在又来温柔地吻他。李笠几乎被这份感情折磨得四分五裂，崩溃地问：“那您告诉我，我究竟可以把您看做什么？”  
　　夏勉深深望进他眼底，这双发红的眼睛刺透灵魂，李笠一辈子都没能忘记。  
　　“我是你的Alpha，你有了我，别人就想也别想。”  
　　他是李笠的Alpha，所以他掌控他，掠夺他，独占他。  
　　夏勉把李笠捞起来，抱在双臂间啃咬他的腺体。Omega的信息素萦绕鼻间，夏勉感受到身体里脱了僵的占有欲。他分开李笠的双腿，扶着性器，完完全全插入他体内。  
　　“你如果非得要有‘男朋友’或者‘老公’，那我就是。我还可以当你孩子的爸爸。”  
　　夏勉要完整的、倾注全身心的爱，要能把他溺在里面沉沦不起的爱。现在他指定这份爱要李笠给他。  
　　李笠必须给他。


End file.
